Randomness! A Naurto Christmas Special Sorta
by blackdemondragon
Summary: This is the result of a sugar high and a friend demanding a story. Please be kind, but I appreciate all comments. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I hope you enjoy, but be warned... There is character bashing and OOCness in here. Have fun! Hope you like it.


_**The Most Awesomest Naruto Story In The World**_

(From The Person Who Brought You _**Purple Day**_!)

Okay, let's start things off with a setting and a little background...

It's time for a Christmas party... (the coolest ever to happen in Konoha!)

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura are all ready to go. But... where's Naruto...?

"This is even strange for Naruto..." said Sakura.

Inner Sakura: _"Cha!!!!!! Naruto you're gonna make us miss the party and my chance to ask Sasuke out!!!!!"_

"Yes, mabey we should look for him." said Kakashi cooly as he looked up from his book.

"Whatever..." Sasuke says in annoyance.

So they all head out to search for Naruto... and thus brings us to our story...

(**Warning**: you are about to read the product of a hyper seventeen year-old girl.) ... (Hmm...) (As long as you don't give me any bad comments... maybe... just maybe... I'll write more in the future...) Considers what to do. (Yeah, mabey...)

Anyway, nobody wanted to put up with Sakura so Kakashi and Sasuke left her behind. Sakura is giving me a death glare. Sorry, but it's true... Anyway she feels all left out so she starts to sing, "I'm an ugly girl!"

"What?" She screamed staring at me in horror.

Inner Sakura: _"Just who do you think you are?!"_

The storyteller, and you are going to sing, because I said so!

"I am soooooooo not! No way am I gon- _I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl!_"

Okay, we're gonna leave her singing, while I let you in on some bad news... (well for her anyway...) This will teach you to argue with me!

Ino, who's in the corner of the room un-noticed, has a webcam. She records Sakura and puts it on Youtube for all to see. When Sakura finds out she sits alone crying.

Enough of that, let's move on to Kakashi and Sasuke. And don't forget that Naruto hasn't made his appearance yet. Well... anyway, Sasuke and Kakashi get seperated. Kakashi finds Naruto all alone.

"Are you ready to go to the party?" asked Kakashi.

(**Warning**: hold your ears and look away if you don't like Naruto's favorite line...)

"Yeah! Believe it!" He screamed with a large smile.

So they go to the party and wait for the others.

Sasuke continues on his own and finds a crying Sakura all alone. He walks over and tells her to stop. When she refuses he finally breaks down and asks what's wrong.

"I can't tell you..." She broke down into many tears.

"Whatever." answered Sasuke.

You're mean Sasuke! "Shut up..." Ouch!!! That's really cold... --"

Okay, so Sasuke goes and finds Ino who's just as gaga over Sasuke as Sakura... She shows him the video and he goes back to Sakura.

"Yeah, you are an ugly girl..."

"But the storyteller made me do it..." she cried.

"That's what they all say."

Hahaha!

Okay, so he leaves to go back to the party, after suddenly realizing that he hated Naruto. And so really was wasting his time searching for him.

Well, I kinda feel bad for Sakura so I'm gonna pull in yet another character...

Suddenly, Lee falls from the sky!

"What the...? Why did I just-? Sakura!!!!" he screams as he runs to her. "Why are you crying? Shouldn't you be at the Christmas party?"

"I'm not going... Sasuke will be there!" She burst into tears.

"Don't worry Sakura. Sasuke gets beaten up by Naruto later on in the story. I know because the storyteller told me so."

"How'd ya get her to do that?" Sakura asked.

I'll tell ya. Lee wouldn't stop going on and on about how he was the handsome devil of the village hidden in the leaves. -- So, to make him stop we made a deal. He shuts up and I tell him about one future event of the story.

"Why do you have to interupt so much?" Sakura asked with an annoyed tone.

I'll make you pay in the future...

So, anyway they go to the party.

Wow! This party's boring. Time to add a little excitement.

That's right! Time for the scene I told Lee about.

Sasuke walks in and for whatever reason starts insulting Naruto.

In return he beats Sasuke half to death.

It's about time!

"Yeah, believe it!"

--

"Sorry..." says Naruto to me.

It's cool. Really...

So he goes and starts to flirt with Sakura. He ends up with a broken arm and a black eye.

Don't blame me... You should have saw that one comming...

Wow! This party is still boring... More characters!

Suddenly a random number of other students appear!

"Hey, why didn't they fall from the sky too!"

Because, they didn't annoy me...

So anyway, now the party's jumping. Wooooooo-hoooooo!

Yeah, now for that payback...

Sakura leans over and hugs Lee. She begins to confess a secret love for him. He smiles and blushes enjoying every moment. Oh, and to make it worse... Ino's back with her webcam on record. How do you like me now?!

"What no wa- Hey Lee..." (Hugs him tightly...)

You were saying?

Oh and Kakashi... Hmm... He's over at the corner reading his book.

Naruto, well... he... he...

Hmm... Oh, I got it! He goes and dances with Hinata.

(Hinata suddenly appears and dances with Naruto, whoes wounds are mysteriously healed.)

The party ends well. Sorta... Naruto got his woman, Sasuke got his butt kicked, Sakura is humiliated, Lee's too busy with his new "girlfriend" to bother me, and everyone else enjoyed the party.

The End!


End file.
